A Broken Bottle
by LetTheAdventureBegin
Summary: While out on patrol one of our heroes gets injured. Who gets hurt? How bad is the injury? Will they be ok? And what is Donatello not telling them?
1. Chapter 1

~April's POV~

April loved the city. She loved the tall buildings, the hurrying people, but most of all she loved her friends who lived in her beloved New York City. What she didn't love was the outrages amount of crime. 'Why does there have to be so much crime!' she thought as she landed another kick on the unfortunate purple dragon.

It started out like any other normal evening, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with the turtles and Casey, until they saw some purple dragons trying to mug some poor girls. She remembered the terrified expressions of the two young girls and how quickly they ran when the purple dragons turned to see who threw the two shurikens. She had felt bad for the innocent young girls and anger towards the Purple Dragons. She hated to see innocent people get hurt.

She was abruptly brought back to reality when a bottle heading toward her face, was broken by a familiar bo staff.

"Are you alright?" Donatello ask, concern evident in his brown eyes.

"I'm fine Donnie. Thanks," was her quick reply before turning back to her fight.

She didn't necessarily enjoy fighting the gang but loved the feeling of accomplishment when she and her friends won. But today, the Purple Dragons were actually faring well. They had some new members who obviously knew their way around a fight.

April used her tessen with skill and was holding her own against one of the new members. He towered above her and used his crowbar equally well, causing April to need more concentration than with a normal Purple Dragon fight. She unfortunately had to spread that concentration out between her attacker, her teammate's positions, and a gang member throwing bottles at her and her friends. She was having trouble dodging the bottles and the swinging crowbar. She glanced around to see if her friends were nearby but, unfortunately, her teammates were too far from her to help deflect the oncoming bottles.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart?" he leered, "Don't know how to fight on your own?"

She glared at him and continued her attacks with more vigor and speed. She landed a powerful hit with the back of her tessen.

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," April said with a small smirk as she dodged a flying bottle.

He glowered at her and continued his attacks full of rage. Right when she sidestepped his angrily swung crowbar a glass bottle came flying towards her. She tried to use her tessen to block the oncoming bottle but failed. Breaking on impact, the sharp pieces sliced through her wristband on her lower right arm. Red hot pain filled her vision and she let out an agonized scream.

'This hurts, so bad'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows!

Snow fun: I hope April will be ok too. I'm not sure how this story will end. I just write whatever comes to mind.

Turtle Lover10: Thanks so much!

Andraia452: The banter between the Purple Dragon member and April was a lot of fun to write.

* * *

~Raphael's POV~

Everything was going fairly well in Raphael's opinion. He and Casey were side by side beating up some Purple Dragon scum. He loved to see the shocked expressions of new gang members when they caught sight of him and his trusty sais. But watching their faces twist in fear when he began to fight them made him even happier. He would have been done with his attacker if it weren't for that stupid gang member throwing those bottles.

'How many bottles can one person throw? And more importantly,' he thought, 'how does he even have so many stupid bottles?!'

Raph had just knocked out his opponent when a scream pierced the air. He turned quickly and saw April clutching her wrist. He then noticed the blood ooze out from the sliced wristband. Anger coursed through his entire body. He looked towards her attacker in rage and saw the goon lift his crowbar, preparing to swing, his mouth twisted in a sinister grin. The goon's mouth moved as if he was saying something, but Raph was too far away to hear it. Before Raphael could even take a step forward, a katana blade had already knocked the weapon out of the man's hand. Raph turned back to his and Casey opponents, his face full of fury, ready to serve the worst beat down the Purple Dragons had ever experienced.

'You're gonna pay for what you just did!' He thought and lunged toward a nearby Purple Dragon.

* * *

~Leonardo's POV~

If Leo hadn't glanced over at April things could have been much worse. He may not have been able to stop the bottle, but at least he could stop the crowbar. He couldn't even believe what the man had said to her.

"Looks like you needed some help after all."

'You'll be needed help after I'm done with you,' Leo had angrily thought as he knocked the man out cold.

Quickly, he turned to check on April, unsure the extent of her injuries. She was on her knees tightly griping her injured arm. Her reaction made him even more concerned. April was strong and didn't let small injuries get to her. She always jumped up ready to go after an injury. Like a few weeks ago when she got punched in the stomach from one of the foot bots. She had quickly sprung up with a powerful uppercut, when the foot bot had expected her to stay on the ground after such a strong punch.

He heard retreating footsteps and knew the fight was over. It didn't surprise him since they had been winning before April was injured, and her wound had simply sped up the process.

'But how bad was April's injury?' he thought. He doubted it was a small scratch because of her reaction. 'Would she need stitches?' The thought made his stomach tighten into a naught. He couldn't stand to see April hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. :( Life's been crazy and I've been lazy (haha, that rhymes). But anyway, here it is! The next chapter! And this time, there's three POVs!

Andraia542: That's hilarious! I love that idea! XD

Snow fun: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it.:) You'll have to finish the story to find out about the wound. *MWAHAHA * I know, I'm so evil. X)

* * *

~Donatello's POV~

'April's hurt! April's hurt!' Donatello internally screamed. "I should have stayed near her! If only that Purple Dragon hadn't forced me away from her." The man had kept lunging forward and Donnie had been forced to move away to dodge the blows. He knelt down beside her and tried to take her injured arm.

"Here April, let me see it," Donnie said as softly and gently as he could, reaching for her right arm.

But to his surprise she only gripped her wrist harder and turned away, her eyes squeezed shut in pure agony. She was obviously in great pain and wanted to be left alone until it subsided. Donnie wanted to help and knew the only way he could was to take a closer look at those injuries.

'I'll have to be extra careful when I examine her arm,' Donnie noted as he furrowed his brow in concern.

Donatello gently touched her shoulder reminding her that he only wanted to help, and she surrendered her bleeding arm. The amount of cuts astonished him. She was not only cut on her arm and wrist but also the back of her hand. They thankfully weren't too deep, so there was no need for stitches, probably. He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief from that revelation.

'The only thing to do was take her back to the lair and clean and bandage her entire lower arm and hand,' he thought as he examined her arm more closely.

~Casey Jones' POV~

When April screamed and Casey saw what that goon did to her, he thought he was going to literally beat that man into the pavement. But unfortunately, Leo beat him to it. He was slightly amazed how fast they finished off the reaming Purple Dragons, but he was too busy worrying about April to dwell on that thought.

Donatello was already beside her asking to look at her arm when he got there. Her reaction surprised him and made him even more concerned.

'She must be in serious pain to have turned away from Donnie,' he thought with ever-growing anxiety. It was unlike her to not listen to Donatello.

After a quick examination, which seemed to last for hours to Casey, Donatello turned to speak to the rest of the group.

"The cuts aren't too deep but there're a lot of them. We can take her back to the lair and I'll be able to clean her up there." Donnie said with a frown on his face.

Casey breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself a small smile at this prognosis. 'April's gonna be ok,' he thought glancing down at her tearstained face. 'She must be in a lot of pain though.'

~April's POV~

'How does this hurt so much?! Donnie said I won't even need stitches!' April thought to herself as they began their walk back to the lair. Well, their walk, her ride. Donnie had insisted that he carry her because of the "amount of blood she had lost"

"An elevated heartbeat will only cause you to lose more blood," he had told her as she climbed onto his back.

She had gladly obeyed, even though she doubted the logic behind this idea. The cuts weren't bleeding nearly as bad now. Forcing her body to relax against his hard shell, she thought about the turtles and their training. She was always surprised by how steady and careful Donnie was when she rode piggyback style. Whenever Donnie jumped April was always surprised by how gently he landed. She could barely tell the difference between the two.

She adjusted her position and slightly rubbed her right arm against his shell. Pain sliced through her arm and it was all she could do to not cry out. Donnie must have noticed since he started to run faster. The others took this as their cue to pick up the pace.

They were almost to the lair now, she was amazed at the speed they were traveling. It made her feel cared for. She loved it. She only hoped it wouldn't be to painfully when Donnie cleaned her multiple cuts.

* * *

Please r&r! I hopefully will be quicker with the next chapter (but I make no promises ;) ).


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for going AWOL guys! Life gets so busy sometimes but I got a new follower and I can't leave you all hanging. :( Thank you for reading my story and taking the time to favorite, follow, and review it. It's awesome that people like this little story of mine. This is a pretty short chapter but at least I've got something to give you guys.

Snow Fun: Thanks so much! I have to put a little Apritello in this story. ;)

CelandineGranger: Here's that long awaited update you wanted.

AnamariaJovel: I really tried to make each character's reaction to April getting hurt correct based on the show and my interpretation of their personalities. I'm so glad you liked it! Don't worry, Mikey's time to shine is in this chapter.

* * *

~Michelangelo's POV~

Something bothered Michelangelo. Donnie's face wasn't showing the relief he thought he would see. Even though his face showed the concern he thought he would see, there seemed to be too much of it or some other emotion that didn't belong. He seemed to be calculating something in his mind.

'What did Donnie not tell us?' he thought, 'Is there something else wrong with April?'

The thought bothered him deeply. If this was simply a few scratches Donnie wouldn't have that intense look on his face. He couldn't even remember the last time Donnie looked that troubled. If Mikey had been able to remember of a time, he was sure he could have figured out the problem.

'April wouldn't have screamed if this was only a couple of scratches on her arm and hand,' he thought to himself. 'April was tougher than that.'

'Donnie would have told us if something was REALLY wrong with April. He would have taken her to a hospital. He would have had Casey walk her in. Right?'

As they ran through the sewers he desperately hoped he was.

~Leonardo~

Leo knew his brother was concerned about April, but Donnie's body language seemed to say there was something else he was worried about. Something even worse than a few minor cuts. Leo frowned as he glanced at Donatello's face. There was something there that Leo couldn't quite read. It was odd that he couldn't see the problem. It probably had to something to do with the fact that they were running at top speed and he had to pay attention to what lay ahead.

'I wish I knew what lay ahead for April,' Leonardo thought as he jumped over a protruding pipe.

'Did Donnie think that April would need stitches after all?'

It was unlikely but he still couldn't quiet scratch it off his list of reasons.

'Maybe he was worried about an infection,' he thought as he splashed through a small puddle.

That seemed possible since they were old glass bottles after all, once containing who knows what.

'But his face still seems to show something different. Something almost like dread.' Leo thought to himself.

It seemed crazy to even think of something like that, but still the thought was there.

When they finally reached the lair, Leo finally got a good look at his brother's pained face. It only took two seconds for the leader to know what was on the inventor's troubled mind.

'Oh my gosh why didn't I think of this before! Poor April, and even worse poor Donatello! This will be hard for both of them.'

* * *

 **WAIT! Don't leave! Leave a review and let me know what you think. Favorite or follow the story if you like it. Did you do it? Alright, you may leave then. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello friends! Here's the newest update!

AnamariaJovel: Thanks so much! I'm glad you don't mind short chapters; I do a lot of them. XD

CelandineGranger: You'll finally find out in this chapter! :)

* * *

~April's POV~

When they finally reached the lair, Donnie immediately took her to his lab. Gently setting her down on a chair, April noticed his expression when he turned to get his first aid kit. She expected him to look a little concerned but to still be calm. Instead he wore an expression of…fear? Something was up and April was going to get to the bottom of it.

"What's wrong Donnie? It's just a few scratches; nothing that serious," April said with a smile, trying her best to comfort her turtle friend.

Donnie came back with his kit and sat across from her in his swivel chair. Without saying a word, he lightly touched her arm with one of his large green fingers. What happened next shocked both of them and their eavesdropping companions.

Pain shot through her arm and buzzed through her finger tips to her shoulder. Her yell was short but filled with sincere agony. She jerked her arm away out of instinct and hugged it close to her chest, trying to ease the pain. Amazed, April couldn't believe it.

'How could this hurts so much?! The cuts aren't even that deep?!' she screamed inside her head.

Looking down at her arm, noticed something new. The cuts seemed to shimmer and sparkle.

'What the heck are those?! They looks like diamonds!'

That's when it hit her. She had shards of glass in her arm. Marveling, she guessed there to be nearly a dozen tiny pieces of that dumb bottle stuck in the multiple cuts. She looked up at Donnie, fear in her sapphire eyes.

"I'm so sorry April. I was trying to get a closer look. There's a lot of glass in your arm and I was trying to see if it's as much as I thought," Donnie quickly explained, with both hands purposely far from her injured arm.

She looked down at her sparkling and arm and then looked up at her caretaker.

"Is it as bad as you thought?"

~Donnie's POV~

How was he supposed to answer that question? He hated to see her in pain and hated it even more to be the one to cause her that pain. He looked down at her arm again, hoping that maybe the glass would all just disappear on its own.

'Don't be stupid, Donnie. April's in pain and needs your help. Get yourself together and do this for her!' He thought, pumping himself up for the miserable job he had to do.

"Yes April, it's pretty bad. I'm going to have to remove each of the shards with these tweezers without cutting you even more. It might take a while and it's gonna hurt really bad, but most of them are on the top and shouldn't be too hard to remove." He answered truthfully. April deserved to know the facts, even though they weren't all good.

She was quiet for a moment and simply looked at her right arm, watching a new trail of blood form after she jerked her arm away from Donatello's touch. Quickly wiping away the small trickle, she looked up with a new sense of resolution.

"All right, let's do this," April said with determined edge to her voice.

Donnie only nodded and successfully placed her injured arm on his desk. He then started the long process of removing the sharp glass shards from her arm. Immediately, April jerked her arm when the tweezers touched a piece of glass in her arm, but Donnie was ready for this and used his other hand to hold her injured arm still. Donnie was surprised that she didn't cry out but was too busy to look at her face. Careful not to cut her arm more, Donnie pulled the shard out and placed it in a plastic container. When he looked up he saw why she hadn't cried out. April eyes were screwed shut and her delicate lips were pressed together. Donnie hated this and felt like he was the villain. April never deserved this. She was an amazing fighter who stood strong no matter what the danger. He looked up at his brothers and Casey, who were standing in the doorway, for moral support. Each had varying expressions of despair, anger, sadness, and concern. Donnie's mahogany eyes connected with Leo's cobalt eyes; a silent plea for help. Leo immediately knew what to do and put his plan into action.

* * *

 **WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET! Write a review and let me know what you think. Favorite or follow this story if you liked it. The more feedback you leave, the more motivated I will be to keep writing stories. Did do you do it? Alright you may leave now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this is it: the final chapter in _A Broken Bottle_. This was a lot of fun to write and thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. If you want an epilogue, please tell me. I'll be glad to write one. :)**

 **CelandineGranger: It is. I stepped on glass once and that was very painful to remove.**

* * *

~Leo's POV~

Donnie had always been interested in how things worked. Whether it was atoms, the reaction between certain chemicals, or even how the stove was able to create heat. His mind could easily wrap around the reason why something worked the way it did and he would then use that knowledge to fix things that his brothers broke. This proved useful when small electrical things broke or went haywire. Amazingly, this ability was able to transfer to physical injuries, which were quite common in a family of ninjas. He never complained, but instead gladly helped his brothers; though he would sometimes scold them for their rash or foolish behavior that caused the injury.

This didn't mean it didn't make him feel bad seeing his brothers in pain or have to cause pain to fix the problem. Instead, Leonardo knew Donnie had learned to push his feelings aside while working on his "patients." But Leo did notice that Donnie was having a bit of trouble doing this with April's injury.

Leo watched everything that happened with intense pain for both April and Donnie. He hated to see April in such pain and for Donnie to have to cause most of it. He knew this wasn't his younger brother's fault; he was just trying to take care of their friend. Unfortunately, Leo knew that Donnie had to cause some pain now so there wouldn't be more pain in the future.

When Donnie looked up at them, he knew he couldn't just stand aside. He could see how much this was hurting Donnie. Striding over to the pair, he immediately took hold of April's uninjured hand. Surprised, she looked up with a questioning look in her watery eyes. Smiling down at her, Leonardo turned to his younger brother, who now wore an expression of pure relief.

"Ok Donnie. Let's get back to the job at hand."

Donnie simply nodded and turned back to his work: looking for the next piece of glass. Watching April's face, Leo could see out of the corner of that his four friends had come to stand around their wounded friend. Gripping her shoulder or whispering words of encouragement, the five friends tried to help April in the only way they knew how. Suddenly, Leo felt a sharp pain in his hand and looked down to see that April was squeezing his hand with all her might. He was surprised by how strong her grip truly was.

'Wow, April sure does have a lot of strength in her hand,' Leo thought, flinching from the intense pressure. 'I hope Donnie finishes soon. I don't think my hand can take this much longer.'

~Donnie's POV~

Donnie worked quickly, trying his best to finish so April could relax. All the guys stood around her and Donnie offering a word or a squeeze on the shoulder, reminding them they weren't alone. Raph had gripped Donnie's shoulder, the only one to do so. This surprised Donnie. He hadn't expected any of them to comfort him, much less for it to be Raph, the most stubborn and toughest of the four turtles. Raphael wasn't exactly known for his bedside manner. He was more likely to tell you to suck it up and move on. But on certain, rare occasions, Raph would just sit with you and not say a single word. Donnie had experienced both of these reactions and much preferred the latter.

15 minutes later, April's arm was free of all glass and was cleaned and bandaged. To April's credit, she hadn't even shed a tear. She had only moaned or made a quiet sound of pain.

'She's so cool,' Donnie thought with a slight smile on his face.

Turning to address April, he said aloud, "You shouldn't have to leave the bandage on for long. None of the cuts are that deep. I do want to check it tomorrow to be sure there isn't an infection."

April looked up and smiled at him, her eyes a little red and watery, reminding Donnie how much she just went through.

"Thanks Donnie for your help," She turned and looked at each of her friends, appreciation evident in her blue eyes, "Thanks all of you. You guys are seriously the best."

"No prob, April," Mikey chirped, happy to see his friend…well, happy, "That's what friends are for!"

"Well I definitely have the best," "April said while getting up from her chair, "I better get home; it's pretty late. But thanks again, I don't know what I would do without you."

Donnie quickly shot out of his chair, closing the lid to the first aid kit. "Are you sure? I mean we could walk you home."

Smiling at her friends concern, April waved off the idea, "I'm fine Donnie. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With that, April and Casey left, Casey giving Donnie a smirk on his way out.

'Punk kid,' Donnie thought, staring at the two retreating figures. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"You did good, Donnie," Donatello could practically fell the pride in Leo's strong voice.

"Yeah bro," Michelangelo joined in, wrapping his arms around the genius turtle's shell, "You saved April!"

"You might not be a total dork after all," Raph sent him smirk while heading towards the TV.

"Oh, dibs on the remote!" Michelangelo said while running after his older brother.

"No way, Mikey. You got the remote last night. It's my turn!" Leo shouted, walking over to their little brother.

"No I didn't! I want to choose!" Donnie saw a green and orange blur shoot across the room and a green and blue blur not too far behind.

"AH! Help me Donnie! He's gonna get me"

Ignoring the young turtle's cries for help, Donatello settled down next to Raphael, opening his trusty laptop. "Oh well. You should have just given Leo the remote. You knew it was his turn."

"What's the fun in that?!" Mikey screeched while vaulting over the bench in the center of the room. Leo successfully followed, slowly gaining ground on his younger brother.

Chuckling to himself, Donnie watched his brother's activity with amusement. He couldn't help feeling appreciative of his families love. Deep down, he knew his family was perfect, flaws and all. When he was with them he felt at home, no matter where they were. April and Casey had enlarged their family to be bigger and better. They would stick together no matter what, alien invasions, robot attacks, or even flying bottles. They were in it for the long run, and Donnie loved it.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed this story and would like an epilogue, leave a review and favorite this story. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Bye! :)**


End file.
